


Hyuuga’s Confession

by bob2ff



Series: Seirin Shenanigans [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/pseuds/bob2ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hyuuga finally confesses to Riko, it is in the presence of their meddling ‘family’.</p><p>Written for BPS' Challenge 64 (Ensemble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyuuga’s Confession

Riko was furious. Hyuuga-kun was being  _stubborn_  and not  _letting this go_.

“I’m just visiting Kaijou while you guys are training with my dad to scout. No need to make such a big deal about it. Don’t you want to gain more insight and knowledge on basketball strategies?” Riko said, her voice straining with the effort not to scream at him.

Koganei started crouching behind Mitobe. He knew when there was a risk for Coach getting  _violent_. Kagami was trying to diminish his presence further by backing away while Kuroko used  _him_  to misdirect and hide his  _own_  presence.

“Not  _alone_  with  _the enemy_!” Hyuuga was saying, mouth set and eyes stubborn. Seirin’s eyes switched to Riko for her response.

RIko rolled her eyes. “You’re too obsessed with warlord dramas, Hyuuga-kun. Kaijou isn’t  _the enemy_  — they’ve been our biggest supporters until we won our first national championship, remember?” Riko said.

“But they’ll be our enemy for the next championship!” Hyuuga said. Seirin looked back at Riko. She was looking more and more menacing.

“Shouldn’t Kiyoshi-senpai or Izuki-senpai be doing something about this?” Furihata whispered. Everyone looked at them. Kiyoshi just smiled serenely and said, “Everything will be fine~.” But it’s not!, they all thought.

Izuki was hard at work thinking of puns. “Hyuuga is dead  _meat_ , so let’s just  _meet_  some new prospectives for captain,” he said, smile brightening. That’s useless! And so bad! They all thought.

“Pretty boy  _Kise_  will be there, and so will that playboy  _idiot_  Moriyama!” Hyuuga said, voice rising.

“That doesn’t even have  _anything_  to do with basketball! You shouldn’t even be  _bothering_  about that!” Riko was full-on yelling now. There was a clear radius around her whilst Kuroko (unwillingly volunteered for Hyuuga-saving duty by Koganei pushing him forward) deftly swiped any hard objects away from her.

Hyuuga yelled back, “Of course I do, I  _like_  you!” Kuroko froze in his action of swiping a broom away from Riko.

The silence was deafening. Everyone stared. Kagami started choking and turning red.

Koganei said in a hushed voice, “Oh, shit.” It reverberated around the room.

“The atmosphere is so  _tense_  right now, we should pitch some  _tents_  and hide in them,” Izuki said, but in a whisper so loud everyone heard it.

With that, Hyuuga snapped. “Everyone get out  _now_  or I will  _make you_!” There’s a mad rush to the door.

“Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?” Kagami yelled, still bright red.

“What, you didn’t know Captain liked Coach?” Koganei said, slinging an arm around Kagami. “Ah, you’re clueless with love as expected, Kagami.”

Kuroko added helpfully, “Kagami-kun is just clueless in general.”

Everyone ignored Kagami’s “Hey!”, shushing him as they moved towards the door to get better hearing.

“Er…what the hell was that about?” Riko demanded, but the anger was draining out of her voice. She was turning pink.

“N-nothing! Just ignore it!” Hyuuga said, in a strangled voice. He was bright red.

Riko advanced menacingly on him. “You better tell me  _right now_  or I’ll…”

Hyuuga quickly backed away. “Okay, okay!” He took a deep breath. He swallowed.

“I said…I like  _shoe_ …s?” he said. Riko stared at him.

“Oh, good one, Hyuuga!” Izuki whispered from outside the door. “That should  _shoe_  any suspicions away!” (“We should shoo  _you_  away,” Koganei said, bonking Izuki on the head.)

Riko’s eyes narrowed.“No… you didn’t,” she said, slowly and sinisterly. “I’ll give you another chance.  _What did you say_?”

“Fine! I like  _you_ , okay!” Hyuuga yelled. “Geez, stop threatening me already!”

Riko started giggling. He stared at her. “Hyuuga-kun, you’re still the same since middle school. You’re just the worst at lying.”

He blushed. “Shut up…” he said, looking away from her, rubbing the back of his head. “So…what do you think?”

Riko herself started turning pink again. She opened her mouth.

“Wait — don’t tell me!” Hyuuga said, covering his ears. “It’s Kiyoshi, isn’t it? I don’t stand a chance, not even against that idiot!”

Riko spluttered. “What?? No! Teppei’s great, but he’s…Teppei.”

From outside the door, Kiyoshi frowned, confused. “What on earth are Hyuuga and Riko talking about?” Koganei started patting him comfortingly on the back. (“There, there…I’m sorry Captain got to her first.”)

Suddenly, Kiyoshi smiled brightly. “I know! Riko and Hyuuga are worried I would feel left out if they got together! I should reassure them that all I wish for from the bottom of my heart is their  _utmost happiness_!” He made to open the door. Half of Seirin facepalmed collectively, whilst Koganei and Mitobe frantically restrained him.

“Then it’s Izuki!” Hyuuga yelled frantically. (“I don’t think our relation _ship_  could ever keep  _afloat_ ,” Izuki commented happily.)

“Or Koganei!” Hyuuga was on a roll. (Koganei started choking in fear at the thought.)

“Or Mitobe!” Hyuuga said finally, pointing at her accusingly. (Mitobe just went a shade paler.)

Riko glared. “No!” she said, whacking him on the head. “Will you let me  _talk_  already!”

Clutching his head, Hyuuga peered at her intently. She looked unexpectedly shy. “I…likeyoutoo okay!” she yelled quickly, covering her face.

A grin split Hyuuga’s face. Outside the door, Koganei began a whispered cheer while Izuki said cheerfully, “They are finally a  _couple_ , so let’s give them a  _couple_  of minutes alone!”

As Seirin prepared to leave to give them some privacy, Hyuuga opened the door.

“You guys are way too loud,” he said, bluntly. The tips of his ears were still bright red.

Riko moved to join him. She was slightly pink. She smiled sweetly at them. “Since you seem to have so much time to listen into other people’s private conversations, why don’t I  _triple your training menu_  for today?”

Kagami gulped. They all went white.

“Kuroko,” Kagami said, panting heavily as they ran triple the amount of laps that day. “It will be your responsibility as my shadow to snap me out of it if I ever get idiotic enough to fall in love like that. Love makes people  _scary_.”

Kuroko just looked straight ahead, panting doubly heavier. “Kagami-kun,” he said, “You don’t need love’s help to be idiotic — you already are.”

Meanwhile, just as they always did, Riko and Hyuuga oversaw the training side by side. This time, however, they were standing just close enough their shoulders touched.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really ship any particular couple, just trying my hand at overt romance.


End file.
